Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24326730-20170417145322
Ajay-Dracoblade-Joanna-Cooperation Gerade als Diego die Tür öffnen wollte, schloss Ina das Auto ab. "Ina... ? Ina was machst du da?" "Dich beschützen." - "Nicht das schon wieder! Du hattest doch gesagt ich kann mitkommen!" "Ja, das war gelogen, damit du Ruhe gibst. Du hast gesagt, es würde kein Vietnamkrieg werden. Da hast du recht, es wird schlimmer.", erklärte die Jägerin. "Ich kann helfen, bitte lass mich rein! Ich will nicht dass du verletzt wirst." - "Nein, du kannst eben nicht helfen! Du kannst ja nicht mal mit einer Waffe umgehen!" "Ina ich will nicht.... Du könntest sterben.", versuchte der Junge es erneut. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. "Jetzt hör mir zu. Mir wird nichts passieren, und wenn ich wiederkomme, dann hast du eine Überraschungswillkommensparty für mich geplant. Aber du musst mich gehen lassen, sonst gehen wir beide drauf." Es klopfte am Autofenster, Melissa und Draco waren scheinbar auch gerade angekommen. Mit einem "Klack" entriegelte Ina die Türen. "Hey, Inie, auch mal hier?" Ina runzelte die Stirn. "Inie... ?" "Ignoriere ihn", sagte Melissa, "Er den ganzen Tag so seltsam gut drauf." Draco rückte vor und umarmte sie. Ina stockte. "Ich bin nur froh dich zu sehen, das ist alles. Stört es dich?" - "Hab mich noch nicht entschieden." Ein Moment verstrich. "Drizz, nimm deine Hand da weg oder du verlierst sie." Melissa begrüßte Diego, in dem sie ihm ein Peace-Zeichen entgegenhielt und öffnete den Kofferraum, um die Waffen hervorzuholen. "Was soll die Metallbox mit den fancy Symbolen hier?", wunderte sie sich. "Hast du Mei's Nachricht nicht bekommen? Wir sollen die Waffen verstecken!", fragte Ina ein wenig beunruhigt. "...", Melissa und Draco sahen einander an, "Ach fuck." Die beiden hatten ihre Reisekoffer in der Villa durch eine Tasche ausgetauscht, in der Sichel und Dolch nun verwahrt waren. Jedoch ohne jeglichen Schutz, weshalb sie sich beeilten, die magischen Gegenstände so schnell wie möglich in Inas Box zu bekommen. "Also wenn uns jetzt irgendwelche übernatürlichen Freaks verfolgen, ist das eure Schuld. Die wissen jetzt wo Lynn wohnt. Ganz toll.", Ina klatschte. "Ich werde dann mal gehen... Viel Glück euch Leute.", kommentierte Diego unsicher und lächelte Ina ein letztes Mal zu. Lynn sah aus dem Fenster des Plattenbaus und versuchte die Personen unten vor den Gebäuden zu erkennen. Sie seufzte und setzte ihre Brille auf, ohne mehr erkennen zu können. "Also entweder sind das unsere Freunde... Oder irgendwelche Typen mit fancy Autos", stellte sie fest. Jason sprang auf. "Haben sie die restlichen... Waffen dabei?" - "Seh ich aus wie ein Adler oder what? Ich bin halbblind okay? Guck selber." "Ja Lynn, sie haben die Dolche und die Sichel. Aber Dray und Mel haben nicht für den nötigen Schutz gesorgt." "Idioten!", entfuhr es Helena und sie erntete irritierte Blicke. Schnell entschuldigte sie sich. "Ich meine... Das ist bestimmt gefährlich und Leute werden wissen, wo wir sind." "Dann sollten wir nicht allzu viel Zeit hier verschwinden", kommandierte Mei. "Gehen wir?", fragte Helena ungeduldig und ließ die Hand über die Speerspitze gleiten, leicht in Gedanken versunken. "Vielleicht lassen wir sie erstmal raufkommen...", antwortete Lynn bissig. "He Leute, kein Grund zum Streit!", warf Connor beruhigend ein und setzte sich zu Helena, "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, wir werden das schon schaffen." Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Helena sah leicht entrückt zu Connor, bevor sie die Schultern straffte, das Haar zurückwarf und seine Hand abschüttelte, ihm jedoch in die Augen sah, mit den langen Wimpern klimpernd. "Beschützt du mich etwa?", flüsterte sie, den perfekt geschminkten Mund zu einem verführerischen Lächeln verziehend. "Ich werde kämpfen für dich wie ein Ritter.", versicherte er. Helena lächelte und ließ eine Hand flüchtig über die Brust des Jägers gleiten bis Lynn sich räusperte. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ die Anwesenen aufschrecken. "Nervös?", fragte Helena. "Ich hab auch ne Klingel, by the way", begrüßte Lynn die drei aus der Villa beim Türöffnen. Wenig später stellte Draco die Waffenbox auf den Wohnzimmertisch und bemerkte dabei Helena und Connor vor sich auf der Couch. "Kann ich euch helfen?", fragte er augendbrauenzuckend. "Oh!", ließ Helena verlauten und ließ Connor alleine, um Draco grazil die Hand zu reichen. "Ich bin übrigens Helena." Lynn schlug ihren Kopf gegen die Wand. Johnny warf Mei einen kurzen Blick zu. Wenn ich nicht mit ihr verlobt wäre, dann... Mei öffnete den Mund und knurrte: "Winchester, ich mach dich kalt bevor du es auch nur versuchst!" "Gut, dann kennen wir uns jetzt alle und alle kennen unseren Gast Helena, also können wir dann gehen?" "Okay und wie läuft das jetzt?", fragte Ina. "Die Waffen alle zusammen in unsere Mitte, das Kraftfeld wird-", Helena unterbrach als sie bemerkte, dass sie angestarrt wurde. "Ist nur eine Vermutung", schwächte sie ab. Johnny nickte: "Die Waffen haben nicht nur eine unglaubliche Präsens, sondern sind zusammen auch der Schlüssel zu Gomorrha. Wenn sich ihre Kräfte vereinen, dürfte das reichen, denke ich." "Versuchen wir es...", murmelte Jason von einer weiter entfernten Ecke des Raumes aus. Draco schaut sie grinsend an. "Sag mal, hast du auch einen Nachnamen...?" "Okay", unterbrach Melissa. "Können wir dann mal anfangen?" "Den verrate ich dir, wenn wir alleine sind", flüsterte Helena. Sie lehnte sich für die Antwort an Melissa vorbei. Diese ging naserümpfend zur Box und entnahm ihren Dolch. "Stich sie ab!", suggerierte Lynn mit einer stummen Handbewegung in Richtung Helena, Jason schüttelte energisch den Kopf und schickte Lynn stattdessen den Bogen holen. "Aber nur, wenn du mir danach dein Feuerzeug zum Verbrennen leihst, Ash" - "Deal." "Kein Deal!", unterbrach Jason und stellte sich dazwischen. Connor ebenfalls, ehe er sich zum Rider verwandelte und die Höllenketten um seine Gelenke geschlungen erschienen. Lynns Handy klingelte und sie ließ fast den Kasten mit dem Bogen fallen. Ein Blick aufs Display ließ sie die Stirn runzeln. "Entschuldigt mich", meinte die Rothaarige und ging ans Telefon: "Riley, what the hell? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Die anderen Jäger bemerkten in der Stille des Telefonats, wie vom Türschloss her Geräusche kamen. Die Tür schwang auf und die Analystin fiel aus allen Wolken, als sie ihre Freundin davorstehen sah. Rileys "Surprise!" verstummte als sie in die Gesichter der Jugendlichen sah. Und all die Waffen in ihren Händen. "Bist du unter die Waffenhändler gegangen, Honey?", fragte sie ihre Freundin lässig, die endlich den Mund schloss, um ihn doch wieder zu öffnen. "S-seit wann sprichst du Deutsch? Warum bist du hier? Ich meine- WAS?!" "Du", murmelte die Soldatin und sah Draco intensiv an, "Ich hab dich schon einmal gesehen..." Als es ihr bewusst wurde, nahm sie Abstand, schüttelte den Kopf, "I-ich, nein, ich meine, sorry. Hab dich wohl verwechselt." - "RILEY!", rief Lynn. "Ich, äh... danke dir für dein Interesse, aber egal was wir hatten, ich bin jetzt vergeben...", neben ihm stand seine Freundin Melissa und nickte daraufhin heftig und stützte die Hände auf ihre Hüften. Helena hingegen verschränkte bloß die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre Gedanken blieben ein Geheimnis. Ina rollte mit den Augen. "Jetzt muss Miss Wayward Boys Service auch noch ihre Brüste pushen."